Julie Nathanson
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California | other_names = July Nathanson | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1996–present | spouse = David Holcomb }} Julie Nathanson (born May 10, 1975) is an American actress, voice actress and singer who can be heard as "Silver Banshee" and "Jewelee" in WB/DC’s animated film Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay and as "Jess Black" in Ubisoft’s action-adventure first-person shooter game, Far Cry 5, available on PS4, Xbox One and PC. She has been voicing Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, replacing Paige O'Hara in various projects since the 2011 video game, Kinect: Disneyland Adventures. She also works under the name of July Nathanson. Biography Nathanson graduated from Tufts University before beginning her career in acting. She was first seen in the 1996 TV movie Kiss & Tell and subsequently appeared on several television series and movies such as '' Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996-1997), Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1998-1999), The Zeta Project (2001-2003) and Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Since 2004, she is also often heard in video games as voices of different characters. In 2000, she wrote some episodes of the television series Just Deal, and has also been nominated for a Writers Guild of America Award in the category Best Screenplay for a Teen series.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0622291/ Julie Nathanson Bio Frequently heard in Final Fantasy games, Nathanson is known for her comically memorable "Chocolina" in Final Fantasy 13-2 and Lightning Returns. SHe also voices "Chill" in the Skylanders game series, "Scarlett Turner" in Elena of Avalor, "Samantha Maxis" in Call of Duty: Black Ops, "Lampita Pasionado" in Psychonauts, "Medic" in Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, "Ro" in The Zeta Project and "Robin" in the original Powerpuff Girls. In YouTube Red’s animated space adventure comedy, Dallas and Robo, Nathanson will recur as numerous computer voices alongside Kat Dennings and John Cena. She is married to David Holcomb and resides in Los Angeles, California. Filmography and video games *1996: Kiss & Tell — *1996: Another World — Maggie Cory *1996-97: Beverly Hills, 90210 — Ellen Fogerty *1998-99: Soldier of Fortune, Inc. — Debbie *1999: Entropy — Blind Date *1999: Law & Order — Katherine Rainer *1999: Homicide: Life on the Street — Katherine Rainer *1999: Lucid Days in Hell — Jill *2001: Johnny Bravo — Mrs. Winkleman (voice) *2001: The Trumpet of the Swan — Felicity (voice) *2001: Batman Beyond — Rosalee Rowan (voice) *2001-02: The Powerpuff Girls — Various voices *2001-02: The Zeta Project — Rosalie Rowan (voice) *2003: Spider-Man: The New Animated Series — Sally (voice) *2004: A Soft Embrace — *2004: Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest — Additional voices *2004: EverQuest II — Various voices *2004: Megas XLR — Ally (voice) *2005: Champions: Return to Arms — Additional voices *2005: Psychonauts — Lampita Pasionado (voice) *2005: The Punisher — Additional voices *2006: Ape Escape 3 — Aki (voice) *2007: Titan Quest: Immortal Throne — Additional voices *2007: Bratz 4 Real — Additional voices *2008: Speed Racer — Kellie Kalinkov (voice) *2008: The Rise of the Argonauts — Additional voices *2008: iCarly: iGo to Japan — Swedish Standee (voice) *2008: The Tale of Despereaux — Additional Voices *2009: Battle of the Smithsonian — Cleopatra (voice) *2009: Red Faction: Guerrilla — Additional voices *2009: iCarly — Julie *2010: Resonance of Fate — Frieda (voice) *2010: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker — Soldiers (voice) *2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty — Additional voices *2011: Bulletstorm — Newsbot, Computer (voice) *2011: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy — Prishe (voice) *2011: Kinect: Disneyland Adventures — Belle (voice) *2011: Call of Duty: Black Ops - Samantha Maxis (voice, DLC) *2012: Mad — Additional voices *2012: Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure — Belle (voice) *2012: Skylanders: Giants — Chill, additional voices (voice) *2013: Sofia the First — Belle (voice) *2013: SpongeBob Moves In! — Additional voices (voice) *2014: Infamous Second Son — Additional voices *2014: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII — Chocolina (voice) *2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 — Belle (voice) *2015: Fallout 4 — Maria, Penny Fitzgerald (voice) *2015: Star Darlings — Clover (uncredited) *2016: Mighty No. 9 — Call (voice) *2016: World of Final Fantasy — Chocolatte (voice) *2016-2018: Shimmer and Shine - Afina (voice) *2016: Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! — Kimmy and Kimmy's mom (voice, "I Scooby Dooby Do") *2016: Final Fantasy XV — Holly Teulle, Coctura Arlund *2016-17: Avengers Assemble — Black/Crimson Widow/Yelena Belova (voice, 3 episodes) *2017: Final Fantasy XV: Comrades — Holly Teulle (voice) *2017: Elena of Avalor — Scarlett Turner (voice, "Captain Turner Returns") *2017: Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Samantha Maxis (voice, DLC) *2018: ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay — Silver Banshee, Jewelee (voice) *2018: Far Cry 5 — Jess Black (voice) *2018: Lego DC Super Villains - Silver Banshee (voice) *2018: Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Samantha Maxis (voice) References External links * Julie Nathanson's profile at Behindthevoiceactors.com Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Boston Category:Tufts University alumni